Hello Sher- Oh my god!
by I Love The Doctor
Summary: I was sitting in my bedroom, packing as I watched my favorite TV show. But to get the full story I'll have to take you back. And I'll need some help from an old friend. His name is Sherlock Holmes. *Full summary inside* *Side story to Doctor Wh-TARDIS!*


My adventure started 2 years ago. I was young and almost ready to move from and live in an apartment in Lakewood, California.

And I was sitting in my bedroom, packing as I watched my favorite TV show. But to get the full story I'll have to take you back. And I'll need some help from an old friend. His name is Sherlock Holmes.

Part 1

"_Just don't be dead._" John said. Katrina set her last book in the box and sniffed as she kept her eyes glued to the screen. As the final scene came up she sighed happily as Sherlock appeared on screen. She knew it would be a while for the next episode because Benedict was busy filming some other movie

"At least I can still write this." She mumbled as she looked at her folder that was packed away in her backpack. She finished folding up the box top and stuck it with the others.

"3 more days." She sighed. She sat on her bed and pulled out her folder and pencil. "Now where did I leave off?" She mumbled as she turned the pages of messy writing and some printed out pages. She finally stopped the page turning and smiled

"Hounds of Baskerville." She said. She began to write as the credits of the episode ended.

'Sherlock paced the living room of 221B, harpoon in hand, after being washed up and began to get frustrated and annoyed. John could only sit in his seat and look.' Katrina growled as the lead of her pencil broke.

"Damn." She said "I should just get some sleep." She shut her folder close and curled up with it, closing her eyes and slowly drifting into sleep.

Her dream didn't make sense to her. It began in a small, dark room with only a light bulb to lighten up a small spot where she stood.

"Where am I?" She mumbled to herself "I'm dreaming. It's just a dream." She muttered. "I'll be just fine no matter what." She sighed happily. Then she was sucked into the position she had fallen asleep in, folder now in hand.

"Hell!?" She gasped. Her head hit the floor with a bang and through blurry eye sight she saw a fury of blue and purple and red engulf her. Then, her eyes fluttered open, someone shaking her shoulder. But she inly saw a blur. She could tell, she wasn't in her room anymore. She was again on a floor. And some reason, even if it was blurry, she could tell something here was wrong.

She recognized this place.

"Miss?" A British accent came. She must have rolled onto the remote and began another episode. She only grumbled and closed her eyes.

"Hello are you alive?" She groaned and opened her eyes again, blinking them.

"Where am I?" She groaned. The parson sighed in relief

"Good you're awake." He chuckled "But how did you get here?" He asked

"All I remember is…. Falling asleep in my room." She sat up and rubbed her head. "Where am I?" She grumbled

"Well. I have no idea how an American girl like you got here, but you're in London, 221B Baker Street." He said. She gasped and looked the man in the face. He had blue eyes and short blond hair. She then looked worried as she looked to the tall man in the doorway. That man had curly black hair and bluish greenish eyes.

"Holy shit." She breathed. Then she fainted, her vision going completely black as her side landed on the corner of her folder witch was held so closely, and tightly to the girl, that John hadn't been able to pry it from her hands to try and find a name. The girl was tall and had long brownish-ginger hair and what they had seen, looked to have either hazel or green eyes. She wore a pair of black jeans, and a dark t-shirt that had words on it, but they were hidden by the folder.

Suddenly out of the blue, Mycroft and a couple men in black suits walked in

"Hello brother." Mycroft said, looking at Sherlock

"Mycroft. For what reason do I have the displeasure of seeing you here?" Sherlock turned to him.

"Her." Mycroft pointed to the girl with his umbrella

"Do you know who she is?" John asked.

"Yes. In fact I do." Mycroft nodded as the men walked over, picking the girl up, and the folder falling from her hands, the papers falling and spreading on the floor.

"For god's sake! Mycroft first she appears, then you budge into my flat, then your men make a mess of it!" Sherlock yelled. John quickly began to gather the papers. He froze when he saw one of the writings. Out of the messing hand written paper he could see the names 'Sherlock' and 'John'

"I'll be taking that." Mycroft held his hand out. John broke from his concentration and looked at the annoyed Mycroft. She quickly got the papers back into the folder, then handing the folder to Mycroft who nodded.

"At least gave us a name." John said as Mycroft was leaving behind the men. He turned around

"And why would I do that?" He asked

"Because she appeared in our flat, she's American and her last memory was falling asleep in her home." John crossed his arm.

"Fine if you desperately want to know. Her name is Katrina Blazer." Mycroft said, then turning and walking out.

By the next time Katrina woke up, she sat in an office she only remembered from... Actually she couldn't really recognize it. But by the interior she was guessing it was owned by the one and only, Mycroft Holmes. And when she met the eyes of the evil bastard her eyes widened.

"Now Katrina we don't want to faint again do we?" He asked. She looked around.

"Where is it?" She asked. He raised his eyebrow.

"Where is what?" He asked.

"My folder." She said as she looked at him. Her eyes harden "Or are your dicks dissecting it for information?" Her eyebrow raised.

"No. It is right here." He lifted the messy folder up. She reached over for it but he pulled his hand back.

"Give me my folder." Her glare hardened. Then she realized something "How the hell do you know my name? Did you already check my folder?" She asked coldly.

"No we did not look through the folder -yet- you will be able to have it back Miss Blazer, if you answer a few questions." He said.

"I can't tell you anything about your future. It could create a paradox. So could me being here. Wait I'm so stupid. This is all a dream." She sat back. "I'm not really here. I'm at home curled up on my bed with my folder right now." She said

"I am sorry to say that you are wrong. This is real, and you are not in America anymore. Even if you were it wouldn't be the America you know any more. Judging by the clothing line you're from our future." He said.

She looked down at her dark blue t-shirt that said '2012 Writer Girl' and she looked back up with a frown.

"Or really. I couldn't tell." She said. _Must be before season 2_ She thought to herself. "Seeing you're not a big of an ass hole as I remember you." He frowned.

"Besides," He ignored her comments "We don't want to know about the future. We want to know how you got here." He leaned forward and she did as well.

"I don't know." She said and he scoffed.

"Yes you do." He sat back and she did as he did, as if mocking him.

"No I don't." She said.

"Don't lie. You must have helped Konor Gamer into this world." He leaned forward ands she did the same

"Who?" She asked, eye brow raised.

"First of all, stop copying my movements, and second, Konor Elizabeth Roquel Gamer. Came into this worl suddenly, no records, we had her in once and she said she was from another universe where we're just a... Television show. Whipped her memory after that of course.

"And now you're here and by the information you've already given us, you're from the same world. So. How did you do it?" He asked once again.

She leaned back in her seat.

"I don't know okay. I was at one point packing up my items in my bedroom, then I fell asleep curled up with my folder, and in my dream I was engulfed with flashing colors and next thing I know, I'm being woken up by John Watson. Besides Konor Gamers just another character in the TV show Doctor Who." Katrina shrugged "I have no idea what happened that brought me here but that's all I can tell you." She chucked. "Besides the fact that the man who plays you has the name Mike." She chuckled and he rolled his eyes. She stood up but felt dizzy and fell right back into her seat.

"God my head hurts." She rubbed the side of her head.

"Traveling between universes could have a hard effect of people." Mycroft frowned again.

"Look Mycroft, or Mr. Holmes, whatever people call you –Although I have some very bad words I'd like to call you right now- I don't know how the hell I got here, all I know is that I want to go home. I'd rather watch the TV show from the other side of the screen and not in real life." She frowned. Then her face softened and she held her head in her hands. It hurt like hell. Mycroft cleared his throat.

"Well since we can't send you back right now because well, we don't know how. You will be living in apartment 221C. It seems very much that you are supposed to be here. I believe you when you say you have no idea. So. Here is your folder, your apartment keys, and a wallet. There's pounds. I've asked Mrs. Hudson to explain the money system to you. And now everything will play out." Mycroft looked up as he handed her the folder.

"What? Just like that? Doesn't seem like you to just do that." She crossed her arms.

"Well maybe not everything you see on the Telly is true." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She said. She stood up again, rubbing the side of her head.

"Guessing you're men are going to show me out. Or are you gonna wipe my memory also?" She asked, hand now on her hip, the other holding her folder up.

"No. My men will show you out." He pressed a button. "Miss. Blazer is ready to leave." He said. The door opened and two men walked in. "I'll be seeing you Miss. Blazer." He said

"It'll be my displeasure." She said. He rolled his eyes before the two men led Katrina out of the room. She could barley make out that they had finally made it outside and they were putting her into a cat. She looked to her side and there sat the girl they only even told you went by Anthea.

"Hello." She spoke as she worked on her phone.

"Might want to put the phone down. You're looking to be addicted to it." Katrina said as she strapped in. She had her folder in her lap, and had put the wallet in her jean pocket.

"Yeah. Sure." Katrina could hear game music coming from it and rolled her eyes. The car began to drive off, and so Katrina looked down at her folder. She slowly opened it and all the papers were messily shoved inside. She quickly got them into a neat stack and shoved them into the pocket of the folder.

She looked at Anthea

"So. This is real life?" Katrina asked. Anthea glanced at her.

"Yeah." She nodded as if Katrina was stupid

"I guess you don't know what's going on?" Katrina guessed

"Yeah." Anthea nodded.

"Then forget what I said." Katrina sighed as she shook her head. She wasn't sure how long the ride took, but had arrived at 221B around dark time. She quickly got out of the car and it sped off.

She looked up at the door and slowly walked up to the door. Before she could even knock, the door flew open and Sherlock stood there. Katrina inhaled sharply and her eyes widened. HE looked her up and down, deducing things about her. She just stood still.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Katrina Blazer." She answered quickly. "That's all I know. I lost my memory." She said. She straightened her posture. "All I know is my name and that I now live in 221C." She said. "I've just had a less then lovely conversation with a Mr. Mycroft Holmes." Sherlock rolled his eyes at the name. "Do you know him?" She was playing dumb. And Sherlock for once, didn't even notice

"He's my brother. The name's Sherlock Holmes." He said.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Holmes." She nodded.

"Don't call me that please. Just Sherlock." He said. She nodded.

"Well then, Sherlock. I am rather tired so if you would excuse me I'd like to go to my new apartment." She said. She sware she heard him mumbled 'Americans' as he walked past.

"British." She mocked. She walked inside and Mrs. Hudson immediately appeared

"Oh hello dear, you must be Miss Blazer." She nodded

"Actually I prefer Katrina." She smiled and Mrs. Hudson nodded.

"Well Katrina, Your new apartment is over there." She pointed to an older looking door and Katrina nodded.

"There were a few men in there earlier. Were they helping you?" She asked.

"Yes." Katrina smiled. "Just a few people helping me... Move in." She smiled and Mrs. Hudson nodded,

"Well Mycroft asked me to explain the money system here. So you get some rest and I'll explain in the morning." She said Katrina nodded.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson." She smiled. Mrs. Hudson left the room and Katrina's face fell into sadness as she walked to the door. She got they key Mycroft gave her out of her pocket and opened the door up. She quickly went into the basement apartment to find it rather clean, and full of furniture. She threw her folder onto the first chair she could reach and left for the bedroom. She opened the door and inside was a bed, a wardrobe, a dresser and a nightstand.

"British government." She mumbled before laying down on the bed. She curled up onto the blankets and drifted off into nothingness, hoping the new mourning would bring her home. She was wrong. It brought her hell.


End file.
